Rayman GBC GAME OVER
It's happening. Every day and every night, it happens. I know what you're thinking. "What's happening? How did it happen? Are you high?" Well, I'm not high. Seriously. But the rest... I'll tell you know. My brother gave my old Game Boy pocket to his friend to lend, thinking he'd get it back before we met again. He didn't, though, and for a while I forgot about it. I played a few games, mostly old ones, because that's just my type. Deal with it. You may have noticed the photo next to this text and the thumbnail, but just hang tight, you impatient bastard. I eventually got my Game Boy back with only the game Pokémon Yellow to play on it. I wanted to buy more games, so I went down to a local gaming shop in a shopping mall. The dude there looked like he was in a good mood, so I smiled and said: "Do you have any old Game Boy games?" "Yes," the man replied, "and they're all in their boxes. You can see a few here." One game caught my immediate attention. It was Rayman. I read about how it was different from the PS1 version and decided to buy it. Everything was going well, until a stranger walked by. I got distracted looking at the game that I bumped into him and he dropped something porcelain. It looked somewhat like a a few parts of a body in the split second I saw it, as it immediately smashed to a billion pieces. "Aaaaargh! My porcelain r--" the man suddenly stopped, and stared at me. "You did this. That is my most prized possession, and it's ruined." He had malice in his voice. Why he had his most prized possession in a shopping mall will forever be a mystery. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear! I got distra--" I got cut off as the man continued to say: "You'll be cursed for this." the man said, beginning to start a scene. "That game you got distracted from will be the end of you. I swear it." The man disappeared in the distance, leaving everyone staring at me. After feeling a little ashamed for ruining that guys favorite... THING... (though he DID have it coming. Maybe he was going to sell it at a nearby shop? Because it seemed just as stupid) I managed to get home and find my Game Boy lying on my bed. I was excited to play, as I heard about the huge differences. I heard a faint echo come from somewhere, which sounded like the man from before. "That game will be the end of you" it said. I suspected this was just my mind repeating what the man said, and carried on to play it because I'm untameable. As I started up, everything was fine. The game was really fun, and a lot smaller than the PS1 version. But things got weird. Where? ''The special stage. ''It was the last place I expected something to go wrong. I mostly ignored them, and other times I beat them first time with a few seconds to spare. For those who haven't played these games, it was where you had to keep jumping up platforms and other things to get all the tings in a certain time limit. I remember seeing online what the time over screen looked like. (it's shown above, I don't need to describe it) But 1 time I accidentally fell from a platform from the top down to the bottom. Rayman never took fall damage. But for some reason I heard a noise like that of glass shattering, in 8-bit of course, when he touched the ground. The time went immediately to 0 and the screen popped up. It was Rayman, sitting, staring at the screen. He looked terrified and the ghostly arrow (as seen above) was shot straight through his floating head. He was closer to the camera than before, and instead of "Time OVER" it said "Game OVER". The music sounded a bit like a voice was singing something to the tune, but I couldn't make out what. I was shocked from the jumpscare (normally if you don't check your time often you shat yourself when it happens anyway) but not from the photo, but now I am. Why? Because I'm a pussy? No. Don't be a douchebag. I tried pressing the A button but some text appeared. "Rayman has died. There is no game left to play." it wrote. This was scarier to me, as if that jumpscare was supposed to happen. I restarted the game, but the game wouldn't load. It just gave me the image and the error. I showed my brother. "Cool, you got a new game. What about it?" he asked. "Can't you see that photo?" I said, shocked. "Oh, so it's Rayman. Cool. Aren't you going to play it?" "What? Can you NOT see that dead Rayman??" I was getting pissed. "He doesn't look dead, just holding his hand under the selection screen as normal!" I realized he only saw the main screen and I told him to play it for himself and purposely fail the first special stage. The same thing happened, the image and error. I then realized only people who have triggered this image can see it. I therefore kept the cartridge safe, in case anyone played it. But just because of an image and error? That sounds a bit over-the-top, doesn't it? There's more. I went on to play the PS1 version, but when I failed the special stage I got the same image, only better quality. I could hear the voice again, and was sure it was singing. Only me and my brother saw this. It happens for every game we play when we get a game over, only with the playable character instead of Rayman and the error's message is replace with 'character's name has died. There's no game left to play.' Wizard101, Portal, you name it, it's there. We both had the same nightmare every day. It was a video game protagonist, different each time, strolling through a field. We sam him/her seeing Penny from AnimatedJames' C Students, except being satanic. The sky suddenly became dark and a ghostly arrow will shoot right through him/her. It was a horrible thing to happen every night, seeing your favorite game character get murdered in your dreams every night. Me and my brother where playing a PC game and the message appeared again. An idea struck me. We would go into the files and analyze the image and tune. I analyzed the image and my brother did the tune. Analyzing the image came up with text. It read a creepy story of porcelain objects. I realized this was that man's fault and swore to get him back for this curse. My brother, on the other hand, looked terrified. After analyzing the song he heard the lyrics and had a horrible dream that day. I'd like to say we got better, but I'd be lying. The next day he told me his new dream (I shall not tell, you'll see why in a minute) and later on, a while after dinner, I found him dead in his room. He had hung himself from the ceiling. The nightmare I have everyday seems more creepy, either because my brother couldn't take it and killed himself, or because I felt like there was no-one else left to protect me. It just gets creepier every time. It's been exactly one month from when my brother committed suicide. I wondered if he did the right thing by stopping the curse... Or if it is still a good idea... Maybe I should... No. I'll get the man who cursed me and then I can rest, side-by-side with my brother, knowing that the curse is finally over... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Rayman Category:Original Story Category:SOG-Read